Virus 2012
by frost019
Summary: Un extraño virus ha asolado el pueblo de Ohio, supervivencia es la principal prioridad...# Always Faberry. Plus Beth
1. ¿Dónde está Quinn?

Capítulo I: ¿Dónde está Quinn?

Una fiesta, una gran fiesta, un par de ellas.

Era aquello que se le ocurrió a Puck para un jueves, posterior viernes en clase, último día de clases, y luego otra el sábado, último día de colegio y de ahí a los institutos y universidades a iniciar su camino hacia lo que sería su brillante futuro.

\- ¿Por qué un jueves?, el viernes estaremos hechos fatal – le preguntó Rachel a Puck cuando él anunció en la última sesión de Glee su gran plan.

\- Sí, pero todos saben que el último día, sólo será presencial, no habrá clases en sí, ni tareas ni nada, el último día del curso siempre es así, así que no importa si te presentas con una resaca tal que ni te haga levantar la cabeza, los maestros sólo nos darán una charla motivacional y punto – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Eso es cierto bro¡ - añadió Finn feliz por el plan entre gritos y vitores

\- Dos fiestas épicas, Yeahhh¡ - gritaba un Sam muy motivado con el puño al aire.

Santana y Brittany también animaban todo el asunto con risas y comentarios cómplices, quedando así sólo a Rachel para asentir y a Quinn con cara de poquer en una esquina mirando su libro sin leerlo, captando todo.

Ella desde el nacimiento de su niña, había intentado levantarse, lo estaba intentando, pero se le hacía muy difícil. La decisión de dar en adopción a su niña había sido la mejor, y ella lo sabía, no tenía los recursos ni el apoyo necesario para brindarle una gran vida, tal cual se merecía su nena, más el hacerlo hizo que se le rompa el corazón.

Beth tendría ya un año, y ella había tenido muy pocas veces contacto con ella y con Shelby y ahora ambas de viaje en Paris según Shelby, la comunicación con ella era casi imposible.

Ella sabía que su nena estaba bien y era feliz, eso era lo único que la hacía andar y ponerse de pie para intentar corregir su rumbo y a diseñar su plan de vida, buscar su camino. Ella y el amor que escondía profundamente por aquella mujer que junto a su nena le había robado el corazón con tan sólo conocerla. Quinn estaba en negación y una muy profunda.

Ella se comunicaba poco o nada, más sumida en los libros diversos que leía, con una dedicación muy fuerte, misma que le había hecho ganar una beca en Yale.

Su futuro al igual que el de sus amigos, parecía que iba muy bien encaminado y que sería brillante.

Al menos eso parecía.

Alguien debió haberles advertido, todo lo que se venía. Más la misma advertencia en sí, en esos momentos hubieran sido tomados en broma, todo hubiera parecido una desagradable broma, imposible de creer, nadie hubiera hecho caso de por sí.

Y así, sin más, los chicos, cada uno metido en lo suyo, acordaron a pasar su noche en la casa de Puck a por una gran fiesta ese jueves, y el sábado otra. Ese era el plan.

Las clases pasaron cómo siempre, con un gran sólo de Rachel, Mercedes y Kurt, un dúo de parte de Finny Puck, Santana y Brittany, Sam y Quinn, todo en plan de amigos, ya que Sam se derretía por Mercedes y aún no se lo estaban tomando con calma, un trío de parte de Tina, Mike y Artie.

Y luego una canción grupal con Mr Schuster, él no rapeó esta vez, todos se lo rogaron, pero si hubo mucha diversión, mucho compañerismo y sobretodo chacota, así, todo muy bello tal cuál la familia disfuncional que eran.

…

En la noche, en la casa de Puck:

La fiesta se había descontrolado, había muchas más personas de lo que él dijo, Rachel debió adivinarlo, ya que así eran la mayoría de sus fiestas, todo el Glee y muchos más, unas cincuenta personas talvez.

Había mucho alcohol en una mesa, de ahí juegos de ping pong con cerveza, strip póquer en una esquina de la casa, unos muchachos más sentados por doquier, etc, etc, etc.

Rachel al no beber tanto, sólo un vaso, no le gustaba mucho el alcohol, pudo observar y ver a sus amigos en qué estaban ya avanzada la fiesta, Sam y Mercedes acurrucados en una esquina muy amorosos ambos.

\- Awww – Rachel se derritió por ello – hacen una linda pareja – añadió.

Finn y Puck levantando varias cervezas de golpe. Santana observando a su novia hacer striptease para ella muy enamorada, Kurt con Blaine bailando en medio de la sala un baile lento.

\- Awww – volvió a decir Rachel al verlos colocando ambas de sus manos sobre su corazón.

Tina vitoreando por su novio mientras él le daba un baile estilo striptease en una esquina. Artie con una porrista sentada encima de él enseñándole sus mejores movimientos y ella riendo por eso.

Quinn muy intoxicada sentada en la puerta que daba hacia el jardín trasero, tomando de la botella y cuando acababa, cogía otra, sosteniendo un cigarro en la mano.

Eso le dio enojo a Rachel por la gran cantidad de alcohol que estaba ingiriendo y el cigarro, no era para nada saludable, y a la par pena por Quinn después de tener a su niña había sido más reservada y cuándo se le empujaba, era una perra, Rachel supuso que sólo se estaba protegiendo al no querer mostrarse vulnerable.

\- El famoso orgullo Fabray – dijo ella al recordar infames historias que su padre le contaba acerca de Russell y Frannie quién era una copia de él – pobre Quinn – acotó ella.

La fiesta avanzó un poco más, ella compartió con casi todos sus amigos un rato, luego al karaoke mostrando lo maravillosa que era, sólo un par de piezas.

Los chicos de Glee al haber quedado segundos en el campeonato nacional tenían un poco más de respeto por el resto de estudiantes, eso y la amenaza de los padres de Rachel con respecto al bullying, habían logrado algo de respeto por el coro. No todo, pero algo, y eso era lo importante, aún había uno que otro idiota que le lanzaba granizados, pero sólo era uno que otro, no tanto como antes.

La intervención de Quinn también había ayudado a que respeten a cada miembro del coro, Rachel no sabía eso.

La fiesta siguió, el alcohol se redujo, pero después de la media noche se incrementó otra vez.

…

Ya cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Rachel había visto muchas cosas…

…cómo cuándo Santana en un momento se acercó a Quinn en el suelo, ella le decía algo, y Quinn sólo asentía y seguía tomando más.

…cómo cuando Finn le había robado un beso a Quinn y cómo ella le había tirado la botella cómo reacción suya, no le impactó y después de eso, ambos rieron intoxicados, felices.

\- El nervio ¡ - medio gritó ella. Hace un día ella había terminado con Finn y ¿él ya estaba haciendo un movimiento? Y ¿tenía que ser ella? – el nervio ¡ - volvió a medio gritar.

Puck se fue a un cuarto con una porrista en particular, Santana y Brittany en otro, Tina y Mike se retiraron a sus casas con ayuda del primo de Mike que vino a recogerlos, Mercedes y kurt también se habían ido en compañía de Sam, Artie se había quedado dormido en el sillón, Rachel fue a taparlo con una manta del closet, Finn se perdió en otro cuarto solo.

\- Bueno, su mano tendrá algo de acción – soltó Rachel

Y Quinn muy embriagada apenas pudiéndose sostener por sí sola, intentó irse, pero fracasó ya que la puerta que estaba tratando de abrir no era la puerta principal, sino la puerta de un closet. Rachel incapaz de dejarla sola, pudiendo extraños acercarse a ella y aprovecharse fue a por ella.

Quinn estaba recostada en una pared tomando valor para moverse hacia dónde sea, cuándo Rachel se le acercó.

\- Hey Quinn – dijo con voz normal, y al notar que Quinn hacía un gesto de dolor por el ruido, no de ella, sino de la fiesta en sí, le habló con una voz mucho más baja – Quinn ven conmigo – le pidió cogiéndola de la mano.

\- No, no – se negó ella – Rachel, tengo que asegurarme de que Rachel esté bien – le contestó. Eso confundió a Rachel.

\- Estoy bien Quinn, ahora vamos – le pidió tratando de moverse, pero Quinn no lo hizo.

\- No, no – volvió a negar ella y ahora acompañado de un gesto de su cabeza, cosa de la que luego se arrepintió haciendo un nuevo gesto de dolor que Rachel pudo captar – no eres ella – le dijo

\- ¿Qué no soy yo? – preguntó Rachel confundida y muy divertida todo el tiempo mirándola, parada frente a ella a una cuarta de distancia, así, muy pegada a ella.

\- No eres ella – le dijo Quinn con los ojos cerrados y aunque los hubiera abierto, sólo veía todo borroso, de ahí a que no reconociera a Rachel

\- ¿Y cómo es ella? – preguntó Rachel siguiéndole el juego.

\- Ella es hermosa – le contestó muy naturalmente y con una gran sonrisa de ensueño, eso sorprendió mucho a Rachel, pero antes de decir algo, Quinn siguió – ella es hermosa y muy chiquitita, al igual que así – indicó moviendo ambas manos cómo si Rachel fuera de 10 centímetros.

Y Rachel naturalmente al oír a cualquiera referirse de su altura, ella hubiera ido todo Barbara Streisand contra cualquiera, sin importar quien sea, dándole un buen pedazo de su mente, pero al oír hablar a Quinn así y no de manera burlona sino de una manera que ella no podía percibir bien, pero si tuviera que decir una sola palabra sería "adoración". Eso la confundió mucho y a la par derretirse por esta versión que dejaba ver Quinn.

\- …y ella es chiquitita, la puedo llevar en mi bolsillo – siguió Quinn tocándose el bolsillo de su polera, cosa que hizo abrir muy grande la boca a Rachel, sorprendida por todo lo que oía – y por eso me gusta mucho – completó antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en la pared que tenía atrás intentando no caerse de lo ebria que estaba y del cansancio que tenía encima – Rachel cerró la puerta de sopetón demasiado sorprendida para articular palabra.

Rachel reaccionó rápido, sujetándola de la cintura para que no cayera muy confundida acerca de lo que Quinn había dicho, pensando que talvez sus palabras se habían cruzado, que ella no quiso decir eso, ¿o sí?, ella estaba muy confundida y eso sólo era la subestimación del año.

Ella no meditó mucho en aquello, la prioridad en ese momento, que Quinn no bese el piso al caerse de bruces, y cargando a Quinn, se sorprendió que no pesara tanto cómo pensó, cargándola, la llevó a un cuarto desocupado en la segunda planta, subiendo la escalera, agradeciendo a todo lo que es bueno en esta vida por su rutina de ejercicios diaria que le permitió hacerlo.

Ella acomodó a Quinn en la cama y le sacó las zapatillas, para que esté cómoda, poniéndose a pensar si debía irse o no.

\- Claro que no – respondió casi inmediatamente, no podía dejar a Quinn así, muy expuesta, no se perdonaría si le pasara algo.

Llamó a sus padres y les dijo la situación en la que se encontraba, ellos renegaron un poco por no tener a su niña con ellos, pero estuvieron muy orgullosos por el comportamiento de su niña haciéndoselo saber a ella, en su decisión de cuidar a Quinn.

\- No, no – volvió a susurrar Quinn alterándose un poco

\- Eh ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Rachel a Quinn acariciando con una mano su mejilla, tratando de tranquilizarla

\- Rachel – pidió Quinn – busca a Rachel, quiero saber si está bien y segura – muy preocupada volvió a pedir

\- Estoy bien, soy Rachel – contestó ella derritiéndose por lo adorable que estaba siendo Quinn

\- ¿Lo juras? – le preguntó ella – por el meñique – añadió intentando levantar su meñique – Woahhh estoy muy mareada – le dijo después

Rachel se volvió a derretir por ella, Quinn era impresionante - ¿por qué nadie ha visto este lado de Quinn? – se preguntó – Ahhh por el temible orgullo Fabray – soltó ella sin saber cómo sentirse, empezaba a disgustarle mucho que Quinn no pudiera ser ella misma y más Russell, mucho más, él.

\- Lo juro – le contestó finalmente

\- Ok – le contestó ella y para cuándo Rachel estaba viendo dónde podía dormirse sin estorbar o perturbara Quinn, ella dijo – abrázame – le pidió

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Rachel por más que ya lo había escuchado y muy bien

\- Duermo abrazada, no puedo si no – le explicó aún con los ojos cerrados debido a lo mareada que estaba. Rachel la observó sólo un momento antes de hacerlo.

Ella la abrazó dulcemente, y tapó a ambas, Quinn entonces dijo – perdón

\- ¿Por qué? – pidió ella

\- Porque soy borde por la mañana, perdóname – le volvió a pedir – recuerdo todo, sólo que soy borde, perdón – añadió

\- Te perdono – le dijo Rachel colocando un beso sobre su cabecita, sintiéndolo de verdad, ella no guardaba nada contra Quinn, sólo el hecho de no poder conectar cómo amigas aunque sea eso, eso la hería, ya que sentía mucho más por ella.

Y así Rachel observó el dormitar de Quinn, observando lo hermosa que era, aún más impresionante a cada segundo, lamentando que su papá hubiera tenido tanta influencia en ella, lamentando que Beth estuviera lejos de ella, causándole tanto dolor.

\- Te prometo que un día, todo será mejor, te lo prometo, te ayudaré a lograrlo – le dijo muy conmovida observando que una lágrima caía por la carita de Quinn.

Ella la limpió suavemente, con el corazón compungido, la abrazó más fuerte y susurró una canción de cuna para ayudarle a dormir. Y así ella siendo la cuchara mayor, sostuvo a Quinn para que logre dormir, prometiéndose internamente que tenía que ayudarle a sanar.

Esa iba a hacer una de sus prioridades más importantes para el nuevo año, eso y su carrera.

…

Rachel pudo dormir tranquilamente junto a Quinn, se despertó muy temprano, y viéndose cómo se encontraba, aun cuchareando a Quinn, se levantó, no sin antes darle un beso en la cabeza y un – hola hermosa, despierta – susurrado con mucho amor.

Sin esperar respuesta, ya que Quinn le había dicho que era muy borde por la mañana y que sería mejor si se despertaba sola, se levantó hacia la cocina para preparar un desayuno rápido para todos, entre ellos, algunos en una bolsa, para llevar, para no hacerse muy tarde, y un jugo muy rico.

Puck fue el primero que se levantó, así, muy bien, cómo si la noche anterior no hubiera consumido su peso en alcohol – hola Rach – le saludó con un beso en su cabecita.

\- Hola Puck – contestó ella - ¿y tú acompañante, no va a comer? – le preguntó

\- Naa – dijo él – ella no come, es porrista – soltó a modo de broma mientras la chica salía por la puerta. Rachel asintió y Puck aprovechó para comer la porción de ella.

Santana y Brittany se levantaron después, ambas saludaron con la mano y se pusieron a comer y beber cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. Rachel sólo observaba.

Finn se levantó después y poco después llegó Quinn, sintiéndose mucho peor que antes, ambos se veían fatal, cómo si hubieran bajado rodando las escaleras. Rachel no entendió primero eso, ya que todos tenían resaca en esa mesa, menos ella, pero ellos se veían peor que los demás. Quinn no comió sólo bebió mucho.

\- Hola chicos – saludó Rachel y todos a ellos.

\- Hola Rach – contestó Finn

\- Hola a todos – contestó Quinn sumiéndose en su jugo y cerrando los ojos para evitar el mareo.

Todos comieron en silencio, Puck muy animado y repuesto ante la idea de tener otra megafiesta mañana, los demás gimieron ante la idea.

\- Deja todo ahí, en el fregadero – le indicó Puck cuándo vió que Rachel trataba de lavar algo de ello – luego lo lavo yo – le dijo y Rachel así lo hizo.

Los demás también recogieron lo suyo y lo pusieron en el fregadero.

Ya a punto de irse, Rachel fue a recoger su mochila del sofá, cuándo sintió una mano muy femenina en la espalda baja y un "muchas gracias Rach" susurrado en su cien, seguido de un beso de parte de Quinn, antes que ella se retire también.

Ese simple hecho, hizo que ella sonriera mucho y se sonrojara mucho también. Ese pequeño detalle le iba a alegrar el día, pensó ella, o al menos serían varias horas, hasta que ocurriera el desastre.

Todos fueron al colegio a acabar el último día de clases, y tal cómo lo dijo Puck y Finn, el último día fue casi presencial, los profesores y ellos sólo pasaban el tiempo, no había tareas ni reclamos, ambos sólo buscaban acabar ese día.

¿El nervio?

…

Fue casi en la hora de español, casi medio día, que todo ocurrió.

Se supone que en la clase de español coincidían: Finn, Santana, Brittany, Quinn y Rachel, más Rachel se dio cuenta que Quinn no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Dónde está Quinn? – le preguntó a todos ellos que se sentaban todos juntos.

Santana y Brittany sentados en una carpeta juntas y detrás de ellas, Finn y Rachel, Quinn se debía sentar junto a ellos, pero ella no estaba ahí, ni en ningún otro lado.

\- ¿Dónde está Quinn? – volvió a preguntar ella

...

Nota:

\- Nueva historia, cortita, seis capítulos

\- Bienvenido


	2. Virus 2012

Capítulo II: Virus 2012

\- _¿Dónde está Quinn? – volvió a preguntar ella_

\- Tiene mono – dijo Brittany – su mamá vino por ella – acotó.

\- Mononucleosis, "la enfermedad del beso" – inmediatamente pensó Rachel observando que Finn parecía estar sintiéndose mal también.

Y cogiendo su libro le dio un golpe en el brazo – auuu – chilló Finn cogiendo su brazo.

\- ¿Tenías que besarla? – le preguntó enojada, no por el beso, ya que ella misma lo había visto, sino porque él le había pasado mono a Quinn siendo ella muy sensible a ello.

\- ¿No la besé? – medio preguntando Finn intentó salirse.

\- Te ha visto Finny boy – le dijo Santana volteándose a mirar junto a su novia descaradamente la escena, mirando a Rachel que entrecerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Te importa? – le preguntó Finn a Santana

\- Naa, estoy muy bien aquí – le contestó Santana queriendo ver el intercambio entre ellos. Rachel volteó sus ojitos.

\- ¿Por qué la besaste? – le preguntó Rachel.

\- Besé primero a Santana, esa perra me lo pasó – contestó él

\- Es verdad – contestó Santana tranquilamente y volteando al ver a su novia le dijo – sólo quería ver al mundo arder – su novia asintió. Ella sabía que Santana sólo buscaba entretenerse, ambas se dieron un tierno pico (un besito muy corto)

Rachel volvió a pegarle a Finn en el brazo con el libro – auuu – volvió a quejarse él.

\- No llames perra a una mujer, por más que su actuar sea dudoso – le dijo Rachel firmemente

\- Es verdad – acotó Santana con sonrisa pícara, y volteándose nuevamente mirando a su novia le dijo – soy tu perra amor, sólo tuya – dándole un rico y muy corto besito mientras Brittany con gran sonrisa cómplice asentía.

\- Auuu – volvió a decir Finn, cuándo Rachel otra vez le dio con el libro al ver que él miraba intensamente su interacción – dales privacidad – le dijo energéticamente ella.

\- ¿Por qué tenía que ser Quinn? – le preguntó otra vez

\- ¿Por qué me haces lío por ella y no por Santana o por otra chica? – preguntó él

\- Por favor – soltó Rachel – la única otra chica que te haría caso por el momento es tu mano – soltó haciendo carcajear a Santana y reír con mucha alegría a Brittany.

\- ¿Rachel?¡ – medio preguntó y medio gritó él

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella – si es verdad – soltó

\- Claro que es verdad – reconoció él haciendo que ellas volteen los ojos – no estábamos saliendo – le aclaró a Rachel.

\- Y aprovechaste que Quinn estaba vulnerable para hacerlo – le dijo

\- Sí – reconoció Finn – ya dame con el libro – pidió con un ademán con la única finalidad de acabar con la discusión y así lo hizo Rachel quién no era para nada violenta más sí le fastidiaba y mucho que uno y otro aproveche la situación para aprovecharse de otra persona – Auuu – volvió a decir él y la pareja volvió a reírse de Finn y la propia situación.

Rachel volteó a ver a toda la sala tratando de encontrarla aun sabiendo que ella debía encontrarse en su casa padeciendo.

…

Habrían pasado tal vez quince minutos, cuándo una alarma desconocida para ellos empezó a sonar a todo volumen, algo así como si un desquiciado estuviera gritando a todo pulmón sobre un micrófono. Tanto era el volumen que varios estudiantes se taparon los oídos intentando disminuir el ruido.

\- ¿Qué coño es eso? – preguntó Santana irritada, Brittany levantó sus hombros sin saber, ambas cubriendo sus oídos.

\- Es "la alarma para todo lo demás" – contestó Finn

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron las tres chicas mirándole medio gritando por encima de todo el ruido y mirándole

\- Es "la alarma para todo lo demás" – repitió Finn – hay una para cuándo hay un tiroteo en la escuela, y un bloqueo automático. Pero esta alarma – indicó señalando al parlante en el aula – es "la alarma para todo lo demás" – y ya para cuándo acabó de decir eso, la voz del director Figgins se escuchó por los parlantes – estudiantes y todo el personal, dirigirse al auditorio principal, urgentemente, dejen sus cosas y lo que están haciendo, diríjanse al auditorio principal, es una orden – indicó él firmemente, para después la misma alarma volverá sonar, esta vez a un volumen moderado.

Todos los chicos fueron al auditorio. Rachel sorprendiéndose al recorrer el pasillo del colegio repleto de todos, incluida la señora del almuerzo, el conserje y los profesores sustitutos, incluso los chicos que se escondían debajo de las tarimas en el centro del campo de futbol para fumar y otros vicios.

Las tres chicas y Finn llegaron al auditorio viendo a lo lejos a sus amigos, Puck saludó con la cabeza, Sam junto a Mercedes tenían entrelazadas las manos desde una esquina del estadio, Kurt y Blaine no se encontraban ahí, ellos habían emprendido un viaje juntos cómo pareja el día anterior, dispuestos a aprovechar al máximo sus vacaciones y tentar el terreno en New York, ya que su último año de colegio finalmente había acabado y faltar el último día les daba lo mismo. Artie se encontraba en el primer piso junto a Tina y Mike.

Finn también entrelazó sus manos con la de Rachel asustado por lo que fuera que vaya a pasar, ella también estaba ansiosa, esa alarma no la había escuchado antes.

\- Jóvenes, damas y caballeros, tranquilícense – pidió Sue Silvester con puño de hierro, junto a un director Figgings asustado y un Mr Schuster a punto de llorar o de hacerse en el pantalón, lo que pase primero – Jóvenes, silencio – ordenó ella golpeando con el puño sobre su podio cerca al micrófono y todos le hicieron caso conociendo lo vehemente que ella era.

Muy bien – continuó ella – a las 8:00 horas de la mañana, un extraño virus ha sido detectado en la población actual, aún no se sabe que estados están infectados, aún no se sabe mucho, la alarma ha sido general – dijo reconociendo la cara de susto de algunos y el inexpresivo rostro de otros que aún no entendían lo que ella decía. Sue Silvester volteó sus ojitos acotando – educación pública – junto a bufidos, después ella siguió – aún no se sabe cómo se transmite. Esto no es un simulacro, hay un virus disperso en la ciudad, este virus es denominado el "2012" por su predilección a extinguir todo, sí, dije extinguir todo – eso llamó la atención de todos – en pocas palabras, este virus invade a una persona, esta se ralentiza, este virus la posee, sus rasgos se deforman, andan lento, pero pueden correr también, localiza a otra víctima y la mata, si esta muere, pues muere y si sale herida, inmediatamente se transforma en este ente que anda por ahí tratando de matar a otra víctima, si no encuentra víctima en un lapso de tiempo, se mata a sí mismo, esas son las informaciones que el estado nos ha dado, nada de su origen, y creo que en este momento no les importa mucho, salvo la parte "que los puede matar". Es autodestructivo, pero también asesino, no se sabe más, yo apostaría a la cabeza, siempre es la cabeza en las pelis, libros y juegos que hablan acerca de una "invasión zombie". Este virus no es zombie, no sé qué es lo que es, aún es difícil identificar quién está infectado, aún no se conoce mucho – soltó viendo el susto en varios – pero si nos mantenemos juntos, en un bloqueo, creo que podemos estar bien, no cundir al pánico, eso sólo nos harán vulnerables, no corran… - eh iba a seguir más santana y Brittany cogidas de la mano salieron corriendo del auditorio hacia el campo deportivo y de ahí a coger sus autos y salir pitando de ahí.

Con ellas corriendo, el pánico y los gritos fluyeron libremente, todos empezaron a correr hacia todas las direcciones incluyendo Figgins y Mr Schuster.

\- Típico – soltó Sue Silvester – una le dice que hay un virus que está acabando con la población talvez mundial y la gente empieza a enloquecer – continuó ella irónicamente.

Finn localizando a Puck con la mirada y cogiendo la mano fuertemente de Rachel, también empezó a correr con ella hacia el estacionamiento.

\- Vámonos, vámonos – dijo Puck con mucha urgencia, entrando los tres en el mismo carro, siendo él, el que conducía.

\- Con Quinn – pidió Rachel desde el asiento trasero junto a Finn que le cogía muy fuerte la mano, sin querer soltarla.

\- Sí a Quinn, su papá tiene un arsenal enorme – soltó Finn y Puck asintió. Rachel no preguntó cómo ellos sabían eso. Finn después le contó que cuándo le dijo que ella estaba embarazada a su familia, su papá le llevó al sótano y le mostró su arsenal, diciéndole que lo iba a hacer puré. Los tres asintieron, Russell era un hombre muy complejo después de todo.

Rachel llamó a sus papás preguntándole dónde estaban, ellos le dijeron que habían sido evacuados junto al padre de Santana, y a la madre de Quinn, todos médicos en el Hospital Central de Ohio, el otro padre de Rachel también había sido evacuado por el ejército, a él y a todo el personal de las instituciones del estado.

Finn y Puck también llamaron a sus padres, encontrándose en la misma situación, llamaron después a sus otros amigos, quienes habían corrido hacia sus casas encontrándolas vacías, acordando que se encontrarían en la casa de Quinn, qué si pudieran fueran todos ahí, para estar juntos.

Ellos siguieron llamando a todos los que conocían, y pudieron hacerlo por espacio de diez minutos más, después todas las comunicaciones se cortaron por la misma saturación de todas las llamadas a la misma hora.

Quince minutos después, llegaron a la casa de Quinn, una mansión enorme con el cerco electrificado activado. Obviamente la mamá de Quinn después de recogerla, prendió los sistemas de seguridad, ya que Quinn estaba fuera de sí misma por la mononucleosis y ella tenía que ir a trabajar.

Los tres chicos llegaron y Rachel viendo la imponente puerta preguntó – y ahora ¿cómo entramos? – viendo todo a su alrededor alerta por si podría ver alguno de esos entes caminando, ella no sabía cómo identificarlos, eso le daba más miedo en sí, que uno de ellos pudiera acercarse y hacerles daño.

Ese nombre le dieron ellos al humano infectado por este virus: "ente" ya que no era un zombie.

\- Déjame a lo mí – dijo Puck yendo hacia un árbol cercano señalando un hueco en el piso cubierto por algunas ramas – hay que arrastrarnos por aquí – indicó él – yo primero.

Y así lo hizo, él se arrastró con un tanto de dificultad, Rachel le siguió siendo ayudada por ambos chicos y finalmente Finn quién trató de cubrir el otro lado tal cual estaba originalmente, Puck luego cubrió el otro lado por una puerta pesada de metal que arrastró con ayuda de Finn.

Y así los tres se dirigieron hacia adentro, Finn tipeando el código en un control electrónico en la entrada, mismo código del que sabía desde su noviazgo con Quinn años atrás, agradeciendo a ella por no cambiarlo.

Ellos entraron lentamente, Finn orientándose un pelín más que el resto, al conocer la casa, Rachel mirando a todo alrededor observando fotos de Quinn y su familia, todas las fotos "perfectas" o dando una imagen tal, todas fotos ensayadas.

Russell obviamente había buscado "mantener la imagen perfeta"

\- Russell sí que era un capullo – concluyó ella

\- Siempre cuidó su imagen – dijo Puck – apuesto a que no hay ni una sola foto dónde aparezca Quinn o Frannie de modo natural o con alguna mancha en la ropa. Agradezco que él no tenga nada que ver en el cuidado de Beth, ni la influencie de ningún modo.

\- Eso sí – concluyeron los tres.

Rachel se perdió en ver un poco más de fotos y de recorrer un poco la casa orientándose, cuándo una mano le tocó el hombro para pasarle la voz.

\- Ahhhhhhhh ¡ – Rachel gritó muy fuerte al asustarse dando unos saltitos, pensando que era un ente o algo así.

\- Mierda Berry, me has dejado sorda – musitó Santana cogiéndose sus oídos, Brittany en igual situación.

\- Eh ¿qué pasa? – decía Finn mientras venía apresurado a defenderla por cualquier cosa que pudo haber pasado, Puck de igual modo vino corriendo hacia ella con un azadón en la mano - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó sosteniendo el azadón en alto contra cualquier amenaza.

\- Eh baja eso – le indicó Santana – sólo somos nosotras haciendo ademanes de ella y Brittany.

Y Rachel habiendo recuperado su cordura, se dio cuenta de que sí, eran ellas, y nadie más, estaban seguros todos, los cinco en la sala de estar, Rachel abrazando a Brittany.

\- ¿Eh se dejarán todos de tonterías y me dejarán dormir? – medio preguntó Quinn desde el segundo piso en la escalera mirándolos a todos, con un martillo en la mano. Ella también se había despertado por el grito y aun así sabiendo que estaba sola, al "creer" escuchar a Rachel, cogió lo primero que vio y se fue a por ello, deteniéndose en el altillo de la escalera al ver que sí era ella y que sí estaba bien. No sabía cómo había entrado, pero sí que lo había hecho y de que estaba bien, eso era lo único que le importaba.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡ - volvieron a gritar todos al sorprenderse de ver a Quinn desde el segundo piso.

\- Grandioso, entran a mi casa y se asustan de que esté yo – dijo ella aún adormilada, antes de retirarse a su dormitorio y seguir durmiendo ahí, ya que ella estaba fatal por la mononucleosis y media dormida por las pastillas que había tomado. No sabía aún nada del virus "2012"

\- Quinn – dijeron algunos de ellos al verla

\- Bueno, al menos ella está bien – dijo Puck antes de subir las escaleras junto a Finn – necesitamos su ayuda para abrir el sótano – soltó

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Rachel inocente

\- Ya verás por qué – contestó Finn y así los cinco entraron al cuarto de Quinn, viéndola acostada en su cama King sise tal estrella de mar

\- Awww – se derritió Rachel al verla dormir, Quinn tenía una imagen muy inocente y hermosa, sobre todo cuando estaba vestida con su pijama de nubes y elefantitos rosas.

\- Muy bien – soltó su mejor amiga Santana casi hermana – ya durmió la princesa, ahora a levantarla – dijo antes de intentar moverla.

Obviamente Quinn protestó y mucho – no, no, suéltame – le dijo entre que forcejeaba con Santana – vamos arriba – le pedía ella y Quinn no cooperaba – Auuuu – soltó Santana – no me muerdas – le pidió causando que Brittany sonría maravillada por la interacción de ambas y Rachel riera por tan encantadora visión de Quinn.

Y fue ese mismo ruidito que hizo que Quinn dejara de morder a Santana y se tape con su cobija hasta arriba, dejando ver sólo su pelito rubio.

\- Awwww – volvió a decir Rachel

\- Suficiente – dijo Santana y volvieron a forcejear para que se levante, dejándose escuchar términos cómo "déjame", "suéltame" "no quiero", "arriba princesa" y "no muerdas" otra vez haciendo reír más a Rachel, quién se deleitó verlas así para después intervenir finalmente.

\- Por favor, chicas, chicos, déjenme con Quinn por favor – pidió ella y los chicos así lo hicieron.

Rachel quedándose con una Quinn demasiado adorable de carita y nariz roja propia de la enfermedad, metida entre muchas colchas con una naricita que sonaba cómo motor por lo mismo que no podía respirar bien, más aun, así ella era encantadora.

\- Hey Quinn, soy Rachel – le dijo suavemente acariciando la colcha que cubría su carita - ¿Quieres que me quede o me vaya? – le preguntó no queriendo invadir su privacidad, por más que ya la habían visto con pijama.

Fue el tono que usó Rachel que hizo que Quinn bajara sus colchas dejándose ver – hey, quédate por favor – susurró – aunque debo verme fatal – le dijo

\- Uff Quinn más equivocada imposible – soltó Rachel acariciando su carita, obviamente ambas recordando la noche anterior cómo un dulce recuerdo – "eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido, y mucho más que eso" – le dijo sonrojándose al igual que Quinn. Rachel aprovechó la cercanía para darle un beso en la frente notando que sí, Quinn tenía un poco de fiebre, he incluso malestar y escalofríos propio de su enfermedad.

\- Quinn, necesito que me ayudes – le pidió recordando todo lo anterior y poniendo se seria y temerosa.

Quinn al verla así le dijo – lo que necesites - cogiendo la mano de ella y entrelazándola - ha pasado algo, ¿verdad? – le preguntó incierta y con su lindo sonido de motor, Rachel asintió.

Y así, ayudándole a pararse envuelta en una cobija, Quinn caminando media dormida, la guió al sótano, insertando un código en la puerta electrónica y su huella digital en un sensor.

\- Mierda, tu papá si era un paranoico – dijo Puck y el resto asintieron, incluida Quinn

Todos lograron entrar al sótano, y en medio de él, un gran sofá y un par de sillones en un piso alfombrado muy mullido, todos se sentaron y prendieron un gran televisor de 70 pulgadas, pantalla plana, bellísimo, a ver las noticias.

\- Mierda – se estremeció Quinn al notar lo que en la tele pasaba, ahí una persona con este virus "2012" y cómo se convertía en un "ente" que cogía a otro y lo mataba a golpes.

Todos los chicos se cobijaron entre sí, dándose apoyo, notando la horrible realidad dónde se encontraban. Estos entes caminaban por ahí, destruyendo todo a su paso, la policía evacuaba algunas partes, pero por otras parecían superadas. Ellos vieron la tele hasta que la señal se cayó y no fueron capaces de captar nada más.

Estos entes caminaban por ahí cómo si fuera su chacra y eso, era su nueva realidad.


	3. A por ella

Capítulo III: A por ella

Advertencia: muerte de un personaje mayor

\- Qué no es un zombie – decía Brittany a Finn

\- ¿Entonces qué es? – preguntaba él

\- Un ente – decía Rachel – este virus se mete en la gente, no sé cómo, la ralentiza, se activa, y se le deforma la cara, eso dijo la tele, no se come a las personas, las busca para matarlas o en su defecto se mata a sí mismo. No es un zombie, esta cosa actúa de manera diferente.

Por eso es que no existen grandes "grupos" de "ellos" por ahí, ya que o si están matando a alguien o se están matando a sí mismos, eso se darían cuenta ellos más tarde, un poco más tarde.

Mientras ellos debatían, Quinn estaba tapada en el sofá media dormida, medio escuchando lo que decían los chicos, asustada por verse inmersa en esa situación y ella muy enferma, incapaz de defenderse del todo. Eso le asustaba más que nada.

Puck y Santana buscaban todo lo que pudieran juntar, si bien Russell era un obsesivo, y acumulador de armamentos y alimentos en conserva, ahí en el sótano había poco o nada, tres armas con municiones y de bajo calibre, de las 300 ó 400 posiblemente que debía haber en un inicio – el desgraciado se ha llevado todo antes del divorcio – soltó él y Santana asintió.

Los cinco en el sótano, apiñados ahí escondiéndose, la red caída, la señal caída, imposible de poder comunicarse con alguien.

Puck y los chicos exploraron toda la casa buscando todo lo que pudieran usar, comida, cuchillos, ropa, etc, todo mientras Quinn dormía en el sótano.

Ese día, la pasaron ahí, Los Fabray tenían la alacena llena, ellos prepararon la comida, comieron en el sótano, y se escondieron ahí el primer día, esperando a que Quinn se recupere un poco y pueda, aunque sea caminar.

¿A dónde ir? – no sabían

¿Qué hacer? – tampoco

¿Cómo sobrevivir? – lo estaban averiguando

Lo único que sabían, era que, si estaban juntos, todo iría bien, tenían que estar juntos.

Los chicos se turnaban viendo hacia el exterior intentando ver qué pasaba, las calles se habían vuelto desiertas, un silencio profundo que metía mucho miedo, sólo superado por los ocasionales gritos y el ruido de una violencia muy fuerte, a veces disparos, a veces gorgoteos de estrangulación. Una cosa horrorosa.

Y todo en un día, a veces se oía raspones en el exterior de la casa que ponía de nervios a todos.

\- Mierda – soltó Quinn desde su lugar en el sillón

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Santana y los chicos se quedaron expectantes.

\- Si cae la red eléctrica, estaremos con el motor auxiliar un máximo de tres días, después estaremos expuestos – dijo acompañada con su lindo sonido de motor de su nariz.

Todos sintieron escalofríos al notarlo, eso tenía mucha lógica. Ellos eventualmente deberían moverse y la sola idea de eso les daba un profundo miedo.

\- ¿A dónde ir? – se preguntaron todos.

…

En esa casa y bajo esa posición se quedaron los tres días que duró el motor eléctrico, la red había caído finalmente, Quinn aún seguía con su ruido de motor, y sentía el cuerpo apabullado, más sí podía moverse, ya podía caminar mejor, su malestar iba pasando.

Ellos finalmente tenían una oportunidad para irse, siempre cómo grupo, a intentar localizar al resto y avanzar.

¿Hacia dónde? – aún no sabían

\- Mi papá me había dicho, que estaban en el norte – dijo Rachel mientras todos estaban sentados en el sótano comiendo

\- Mi madre también dijo algo similar – comentó Finn

\- Eventualmente habrá que moverse, si nos quedamos atrás, el ejército podría tomar alguna medida y no sea que vayamos a quedar atrapados en medio de todo – añadió Puck

\- Diría que estás paranoico – acotó Santana – pero debo reconocer que tienes razón, "piensa mal y acertarás" dicen por ahí.

\- Quiero ir al departamento de Shelby – dijo finalmente Quinn muy preocupada - quiero asegurarme que mi bebé esté en el extranjero y no atrapada aquí.

\- Yo también – añadió Puck, su nena era su prioridad uno.

Los demás chicos asintieron, ellos debían moverse finalmente, el lugar de Shelby sería el primer lugar a ir.

Ellos decidieron que irían en el día, ir por la noche sin saber qué esperar, les asustaba mucho, aún no sabían que se encontrarían en el medio. Finn, Puck y Santana tenían las tres armas, al saber ellos disparar. Rachel nunca lo había hecho y Quinn por más que haya estado rodeada de una colección enorme de su padre, nunca lo había hecho tampoco, incluyendo que ella se encontraba débil por la enfermedad.

Ellos caminaron alrededor de dos cuadras cuándo vieron a un camión pasar.

\- Hey, hey – pidió Finn un aventón, el camión no se detuvo, más si bajó su velocidad en una intercepción, misma que ellos aprovecharon para subir al mismo, ahí en la tolva.

\- Ufff ¿creen que ha sido una buena apuesta? – le preguntó Brittany al resto – no sabemos quién es o de qué va – soltó inquietando al resto – nadie ha visto su rostro.

\- De estar infectado podría volcarse con todos nosotros – anunció Quinn asustándose hasta la médula, ella quería llegar a su niña antes que pasara cualquier cosa.

El resto de jóvenes sólo se quedaron mirando muy asustados por todo.

Su pregunta se resolvió media hora después cuándo el joven se detuvo abruptamente, salió del lugar del conductor, se quedó cómo ido, veían lo chicos desde atrás del camión y luego entró a una casa disparando a todo el que se moviera, evidentemente este tipo se había infectado.

¿Cómo?

Ellos no sabían

Él se había infectado en un tramo de media hora y nadie lo había tocado, entonces ¿cómo era posible que ocurriese tal cosa?

\- Woahhh, mierda – fue el susto de varios. Puck saltó al piso y encendió el carro alejándose lo más rápido posible de ahí.

\- Cierren las puertas del camión – pidió Quinn y así el resto lo hicieron, para tratar de no tener contacto con cualquiera que pudiera verlos

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Santana

\- A un super y a un grifo de paso – gritó Puck desde su lugar en conducción. Todos ellos combinado s no tenían mucha plata en el bolsillo, pensaron igual que no importaría, tomarían lo que necesitasen de cualquier modo.

Su supervivencia y su nena estaba primero, las prioridades de todos habían cambiado súbitamente. Ellos irían primero a un super junto a un grifo y de ahí al departamento de Shelby esperando no encontrarla a ambas, deseando que sí estuvieran en París y esperando también que allá no ocurriera nada.

\- Todo debe ser muy rápido – dijo Santana – hagamos un plan – acordó con todos en la tolva mientras Puck manejaba.

\- Puck, la gasolina¡ - le gritó y él dijo que sí - Muy bien – continuó ella – grupo de dos siempre, nunca uno sólo ¿está bien? – preguntó y todos asintieron.

Finn con Rachel hacia la comida, todo lo que puedan coger que no sea perecible – ellos asintieron – Puck con Quinn, estarás más segura con él – le dijo Santana y Quinn asintió, ella todavía estaba débil y Puck tenía un arma – Brittany y yo cogeremos implementos médicos, lo que podamos coger – les dijo y así quedó fijado cada grupo con una arma.

\- Eso suena cómo un plan – dijo Rachel y todos asintieron pensado en que tenían que ser muy rápidos – por favor cuídate – le pidió Rachel a Quinn – no seas imprudente – Quinn asintió, no es cómo si pudiera hacer malabares después de todo.

Después de casi media hora, Puck llegó al grifo gritando a todos para que se apresuren, ellos bajaron y empezaron a correr en medio de todo el caos que ocurría, había muchas personas que estaban haciendo lo mismo, cogiendo cosas y corriendo hacia sus vehículos rápidamente para irse de ahí, ya que no había forma de saber cuáles eran los primeros síntomas en los infectados, y eso era lo que más los asustaba, podían estar al costado de ellos y no saberlo.

…

Finn cogiendo la mano de Rachel corrió hacia el super viendo a muchas personas hacer lo mismo. Ellos corrieron con tres bolsos grandes, metiendo todo lo que encontraban, muchas latas con frijoles, atunes, botellas de agua lo que pudieran conseguir.

\- Hey hermano, me gusta tu bolso y la compañía – había dicho un tipo mirando lascivamente a Rachel y a lo que ellos cargaban.

\- Así, ten entonces – dijo Finn tirándole una lata de comida a la cara aprovechando su distracción para darle un buen golpe con la cabeza desmayándolo y robándole la barra metálica que tenía en las manos - ¿qué?, ¿quieres algo de esto? – dijo amenazadoramente Finn a otros tipos que querían intentarlo, amedrentándolos. Finn era un chico alto y corpulento, fácilmente hubiera podido con alguno de ellos. Rachel aprovechó para llenar todo para que cargue Finn y salir de ahí, cogiendo un paquete de pañales por si acaso de talla grande, en su camino a la salida, viendo que alguien le había disparado al dependiente para robarle.

…

Santana y Brittany se fueron hacia la farmacia notando que varios adictos ya se habían repartido el área, ellos cogieron sólo lo necesario y lo que estuvo a su mano, para coger otras cosas del super que cumplieran con la función de los materiales del botiquín, por ejemplo; mucho alcohol, varias botellas de vodka, tequila, toallitas húmedas, tijeras, trapos limpios que hicieran el papel de gasas, en fin, cogieron lo que podían, antes de irse siempre muy alertas.

…

Puck bajó presuroso a llenar con gasolina su tanque todo lo que pudiera, Quinn a su costado mirando todo muy alerta, él mostrando su arma cuándo algún pendejo se acercaba a su carro tratando de tomarlo o de intimidarlo.

Entre cinco y diez minutos después sus amigos llegaron corriendo y aventaron todo hacia la tolva, ayudándoles a subir, Puck corrió hacia su lugar en el frente a manejar su carro, ya que había un tipo que no lo dejaba de mirar, y eso lo asustó mucho y más al verlo correr hacia él.

Puck manejó cómo demente, muy rápido, salió pitando de ahí, minutos después vio que el mismo tipo que lo había perseguido prendía su encendedor haciendo explotar el grifo e incendiar a todos ahí, y lo más escalofriante, el tipo lo seguía mirándolo atravez de las llamas, su cuerpo incendiándose.

\- Pero qué mierda – soltó Puck con un miedo que le recorría hasta la medula.

Sus amigos que miraban desde atrás, también les dio mucho miedo, observar cómo este tipo había provocado este desastre y a pesar de estar incendiándose seguía parado mirando el caos, su cuerpo en llamas, infectado por este virus.

\- Maneja Puck ¡ - gritó Finn – no paramos hasta el departamento de Shelby – le dijo y él estuvo de acuerdo, manejó muy rápido, intentando llegar a ella, deseando no encontrarla y que ambas estén en París, sanas y salvas, deseando también que sea lo que sea este virus 2012, no esté, dónde ellas estaban.

El manejó por más de una hora viendo a algunos carros pasar en diferentes direcciones, algunos solos, otros en pareja o en familia, también vió muchos crímenes cometidos por tipos infectados, matando a otros y algunos matándose a sí mismos, cómo un sujeto cerca de la carretera que golpeaba su cabeza una y otra vez contra un muro, cómo si no sintiera dolor con el único fin de aniquilarse.

\- Mierda – dijeron uno de ellos, muy asustado por todo lo que veía.

Quinn estaba sentada recostada en una de las paredes del camión rogando en su mente por su niña. Rachel bajó a sí misma, sentándose junto a ella, entrelazando sus manos – ella estará bien, te lo prometo – le dijo Rachel pensado en su mente que, si Beth estaba ahí, ella iba a hacer todo lo posible por cuidarla y mantenerla segura.

…

Puck después de un cuarto de hora llegó al departamento de Shelby, que era el número 503, en el quinto piso, ya pasado el mediodía, estacionando cerca a un callejón y quitándole la llave y el timón para hacer que el robo sea más difícil.

\- ¿Cómo hacemos ahora? – se preguntó él

\- Vamos todos – dijo Rachel

Y cada uno de ellos poniéndose un bolso encima subieron los escalones, Puck por delante seguido de Brittany, Quinn, Santana, Rachel y Finn, felizmente sin encontrar amenazas, pero sí uno que otro vecino que cerraron de golpe sus departamentos protegiéndose a sí mismos, varios departamentos abiertos y saqueados, el de Shelby felizmente cerrado.

Aunque un ruido muy alarmante les llamó la atención de golpe, el llanto de una bebé, Puck y Quinn dejaron sus bolsos en el suelo y sin ninguna precaución, entraron corriendo al departamento.

\- Carajo Puck – se oyó de fondo dicho por Finn

\- Mierda Quinn ¡ - medio gritaba Rachel.

Todos ellos entraron después de ellos sólo para ver a Shelby electrocutada en la bañera, después de romper la puerta a patadas y a Beth en un cuarto cerrado por dentro en medio de muchas mantas y comida suelta por ahí, junto a ella.

Puck derribó la puerta a punta de patadas también, y cuándo al fin pudo hacerlo, Quinn se arrojó a los brazos de su niña, cogiéndola en sus brazos y llorando junto a ella de felicidad al ver que se encontraba sanita, evaluándola toda, no tenía ni un sólo rasguño. Puck también se echó a llorar, cobijándose y acurrucándose los tres en un gran abrazo.

\- Inn – dijo la peque reconociendo a Quinn haciéndola llorar más de felicidad, ella apenas se recuperó le dio muchos besitos, y junto a Puck la llevaron a otro cuarto, para cambiarla y asearla, con el plan en mente de calentar un poco de agua y bañarla.

\- Hacen una bonita familia ¿verdad? – le preguntó Finn a Rachel y ella asintió con un peso en su corazón. Ellos definitivamente hacían una bonita familia, se preguntó entonces internamente ¿qué papel hace ella?

\- Lo siento mucho Rachel – le dijo Brittany abrazándole, es ahí que ella despabiló dándose cuenta que su mamá había muerto, echándose a llorar.

\- Lo siento mucho – también le dijo Finn y Santana abrazándola, cobijándola, conteniéndola.

Puck salió al rato junto a Quinn y a Beth abrazándola también entre ellos.

\- Achh – dijo la bebé viéndose feliz por ver a su Rachel haciéndola llorar también, pero esta vez de felicidad, de que ella se encontraba bien – ameee – pidió la peque, ella tenía hambre, Puck fue hacia la alacena de Shelby y gracias a todo lo que es bueno en esta vida, la alacena estaba repleta de leche de formula, papillas, etc.

Puck le preparó una lechita con una papilla de manzanas para su nena.

\- Sabes – dijo Finn mirando a Rachel que estaba sentada en un sillón junto a la nena y a Quinn que tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros de Rachel, abrazando a ambas.

\- A la mierda – se había dicho internamente Quinn – ellas necesitan consuelo y amor, y yo se los voy a dar, a la mierda el orgullo – se dijo.

\- Sabes – continuó Finn – creo que tu mamá cuidó lo más que pudo a Beth, y al verse infectada tuvo la fuerza para proteger a Beth y evitar que ella misma le haga daño. Debes estar orgullosa por eso Rachel, ella te quiso y cuidó a Beth hasta el final, eso es lo importante - Rachel asintió, su mamá había sido maravillosa y eso era lo importante.

\- Sí Rachel, ella era alucinante – le dijo Santana cogiendo su mano, Rachel asintió.

\- Por su pañal – señalando al de Beth – no estuvo mucho tiempo sola, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva muerta?, no lo sé, pero sé que no más de dos días sino Beth no hubiera podido sobrevivir y le estaré eternamente agradecida por ello - le dijo Quinn emotiva colocando un beso muy dulce sobre la mejilla de Rachel.

\- Yo también – dijo Beth colocando un beso baboso en su nariz haciendo que Rachel se derrita de amor por esta hermosa criatura, "su leoncito", "su miniquinn" toda una adoración, haciendo que ella ría dulcemente.

\- Además, tu mami te dejó un sobre – le dio Finn a Rachel – estaba en el baño, si quieres nos vamos para que lo leas – le susurró.

\- No – contestó ella – ustedes son mi familia – y cada uno de ellos le dio un beso en la cabecita o cachete de ella y de Beth también porque así lo quiso la peque cómo incentivo para que Rachel pueda leerlo, para que tenga la fuerza para leerlo.

Puck vino entonces de la cocina llevándose a Beth para que coma entreteniéndola mientras comía, pero a la vez escuchando lo que decía "su Rachel", "su princesa judía" cómo él la llamaba y a la vez para que Beth no la escuche por si había cosas fuertes ahí.

\- "Mi amor… - empezó a leer Rachel, Quinn entrelazó sus manos con ella para darle fuerza – Rachel, te amo más de lo que pueda expresar en esta carta, cuida a tu hermana, Quinn eres mi nuera favorita, tengo esperanza de poder decírtelo en persona…

Eso confundió a Quinn ya que ella no estaba saliendo con Rachel, haciéndola sonrojar y a Rachel también, mientras Santana sonreía sabiendo que Shelby había podido ver el amor entre ambas, aunque ellas no lo hicieran todavía.

…serás una gran mamá Quinn…

Haciendo llorar a Quinn y asentir diciendo – te lo prometo Shelby.

… debo ser breve, me siento enferma…

Esa frase alertó a todos.

… he despertado hoy lunes 18, y me siento enferma…

Ellos estaban leyendo la carta un miércoles 20, Quinn había tenido razón, Beth no había estado mucho tiempo sola

… siento pesadez en todo el cuerpo, tengo los ojos muy rojos cómo inyectados en sangre, se me cruzan ideas muy idiotas y autodestructivas en la cabeza. Eh encerrado a Beth para su propia protección. Las amo con locura, recuerda eso, siento que el tiempo pasa lento, pierdo el control de mis extremidades… las amo…

" Las amo" escrito descuidadamente, eso hizo sospechar a todos que es ahí donde perdió el control de su cuerpo y habiéndose encerrado en el baño y botado las llaves por una mirilla, el virus acabó con ella.


	4. Familia

Capítulo IV: Familia 

Advertencia: muerte de dos personajes, uno mayor y otro secundario, violencia física.

Todos sentados juntos en la sala estaban metidos en sus pensamientos con la carta en la cabeza, el único ruidito, el de Beth comiendo feliz con su papi.

\- Osea, lo síntomas son cómo un resfriado – dijo Finn después de un tiempo. Santana asintió y Quinn abrazó más fuerte a Rachel, ambas ya más calmadas para ese momento.

\- Después se ralentiza todo y ocurre el desastre – concluyó Brittany y todos asintieron.

Después de diez minutos talvez en silencio Rachel dijo – tenemos que irnos, no podemos pasar la noche aquí – y antes que cualquiera diga algo, ella continuó – de encontrarnos a cualquiera esté infectado, o sólo sea un patán, nos arrinconarían, no tenemos a dónde huir, sólo hacia arriba y una vez ahí ¿qué?, no podremos huir, tenemos que irnos - sentenció y todos asintieron de acuerdo.

\- Ok, entonces a tomar todo lo que sea de Beth y lo importante de Shelby – dijo Puck y todos hicieron caso, reuniendo rápidamente dos bolsos grandes, llenos de papilla, pañales, el botiquín, un álbum de fotos, todo lo importante.

Siempre podrían buscar más cosas después, pero también existía la posibilidad que podría ser saqueado el departamento o incendiado, vandalizado, etc. No había ley en las calles, todo era caos.

\- Pero ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó Brittany haciendo a todos ellos pensar.

\- La casa de la amante de mi papá – dijo Quinn - Está en el norte y es enorme, tenemos que movernos más al norte buscando refugio con los evacuados - Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Y así con mucha precaución, después de un par de horas, todos volvieron a bajar con bolsos encima, Finn y Puck con dos bolsos enormes cada uno. Incluso Beth llevaba su pequeña mochila rosada sólo porque ella también quería llevar algo, y ahí llevaba su peluche favorito, un elefantito rosa.

Todos muy atentos por si pasaba algo con las armas desenfundadas, Quinn muy atenta abrazando a su nena fuertemente y en su otra mano a Rachel.

Había muchos cadáveres en la calle, algunos, medio muertos que trataban de matarse a sí mismos, otros, medio descompuestos. Todo de miedo. Quinn había cubierto con una mantita a su bebé haciéndole pensar que estaba jugando escondidas y que no tenía que ver lo que hay en la calle, con la finalidad de que no se asuste.

Puck prefirió que su bebe vaya atrás junto a Quinn, a los chicos y a los bolsos con cosas, pensando que era más seguro estar con más gente y más armas, por si le pasaba algo a él.

Con indicaciones de Quinn desde su lugar en la tolva, Puck fue yendo hacia el norte, encontrándose después de dos horas de conducción, una pelea en un coche de un lado de la carretera.

\- No debo meterme – se decía Puck internamente – mi bebé está en este auto, su seguridad es primero, más al acercarse más pudo notar que cuatro de estos tipos intentaban entrar a un auto rojo con toda la intención de dañar a los de adentro, que, mirando bien, él se pudo dar cuenta de que se trataba de Tina y Mike. Y si su visión fallaba, Finn también los había visto y a gritos le pedía – detente, detente Puck ¡ - y cuándo él lo hizo, Finn se dispuso a bajar diciendo – voy a ayudarlos, apunta hacia la puerta y no dejes subir a nadie – le indicó a Santana y ella lo hizo, apuntó muy nerviosa hacia la puerta esperando no disparar.

Finn y Puck bajaron disparando a los sujetos en la cabeza, tal cual les había dicho Sue Silvester.

\- Mierda hombre – les había dicho Mike feliz de verlos, Tina también salió abrazándolos muy feliz.

Pasado el susto, ellos subieron atrás con los demás, todos abrazándose felices de poder encontrarse.

\- ¿Sam, Mercedes y Artie? - preguntó Rachel a ambos, por si sabían algo

\- Se fueron con Sue Silvester después que todos corrieran desde el gimnasio – dijo Tina.

\- Perdimos el contacto después cuándo se cayó la red, pero creemos que se dirigen al norte – finalizó Mike con su bolso en el hombro – Ahhh – dijo acordándose de algo muy importante – entramos en una casa y sacamos un par de armas, cinco en total por si era necesario, aunque hay pocas municiones – añadió poniendo felices a todos.

La seguridad primero.

La supervivencia primero.

Beth primero.

Esas eran las prioridades de todos.

Ellos llegaron a la segunda casa de Russell, la que tenía con su amante, otra mansión, esta vez, una casa de campo, una casa hacienda, muy lujosa. Puck aparcó en el estacionamiento valorando mucho que la cochera de la casa esté cómo a diez minutos en carro desde la carretera principal, eso le otorgaba mayor seguridad.

\- Yo me quedo aquí con Quinn y Beth – dijo Rachel

\- Yo también me quedo – añadió Finn, los tres armados y Beth durmiendo ajena a todo.

\- Bien, el resto vamos a recorrer la casa – dijo Puck dándole un beso en la cabecita de su nena.

Y así con mucha aprehensión, entraron todos a la casa, recorriéndola con mucho cuidado, encontrando después de casi media hora, debido a lo enorme de la propiedad, dos cuerpos en la piscina.

Puck avisado que era seguro entrar, entraron todos con bolsos encima, algunos uno, otros dos o tres, colocando todos en la sala de estar.

\- Lo siento mucho Quinn – le dijo Puck y ella adivinando a lo que él se refería preguntó - ¿Cuántos y quién?

\- Es tu papá - le dijo Mike – y una chica

\- Ah bueno – es lo único que comentó ella. No había una buena relación con él, pero sin embargo si le había afectado su partida.

\- Haremos un sepelio – dijo Rachel firmemente – hay terreno suficiente para enterrarlos.

\- Sí – asintiendo los chicos se fueron a buscar herramientas y a enterrarlos debajo de un roble, sacándolos primero de la piscina

\- No los toques – añadió Rachel – no sabemos nada del virus – los chicos asintieron nuevamente.

…

Ya para el final del día, Russell y su amante fueron enterrados con una oración de por medio, por más que había sido un capullo.

Todos los chicos trabaron con lo que pudieron los grandes ventanales de la casa para hacer más segura la casa, ya que la misma tenía grandes cristales por todo sitio, y eso los hacía sentirse inseguros.

Y por más, que hubiera muchos cuartos, todos los chicos y chicas decidieron dormirse en la sala de estar, todos juntos acomodando colchones para dormir ahí, siempre en pareja.

Rachel, Quinn y Beth en uno, Santana y Brittany en otro, Tina y Mike en otro y Finn y Puck en su propio colchón cada uno, sin embargo, uno al costado del otro.

Todos los colchones en círculo y una pequeña fogata improvisada para dar luz a metros de ellos. Turnándose todos para vigilar durante la noche, la seguridad y Beth primero en sus mentes.

Así pasaron la noche, Quinn acurrucada a Rachel y Beth en el centro de ambas, durmiéndose cómo su mami, cómo estrella de mar.

\- Awww – Rachel se derretía al verla

Y ya entrada la mañana, Beth durmiendo sobre su mami, ambas cómo estrellas de mar.

\- Awww – volvía a derretirse Rachel y todo aquel que se despertaba y las veía, haciendo silencio para que ambas siguieran durmiendo todo el tiempo que pudieran.

…

Horas después todos desayunaron juntos, Beth sobre su papi, riendo cada que él le hacía ruidos de avioncito para que coma. Ella era una nena muy feliz, muy bella, ignorante del peligro que le rodeaba y así todos querían que fuera y siguiera.

…

Entre conversaciones, Beth ya dormida otra vez cómo estrella de mar en medio del colchón dónde había dormido Quinn, todos esparcidos en la sala de estar…

\- Sabemos poco o nada del virus 2012 – dijo Tina, habían pasado cinco días de terror absoluto, escapando siempre hacia el norte.

\- Sabemos que cuándo te capta el virus, los síntomas demoran una hora y parece un resfriado hasta que todo es muy tarde, avanza demasiado rápido – acotó Rachel.

\- No sabemos cómo se dispersa – añadió Brittany.

\- Lo único que sabemos es que hay que sobrevivir a toda costa – dijo firmemente Quinn acariciando a su nena muy despacito para que no despierte.

\- Vamos hacia la nada, en cualquier momento, todo podría salir mal – añadió Mike preocupado.

Todos tenían armas, pero municiones limitadas, además de cuchillos, bates, barras de hierro, entre otras herramientas.

\- Podemos ir por las ciudades, pero ahí hay más riesgos de encontrarse con más gente y más infectados o "entes" cómo les llaman – dijo Tina – sería mejor si fuéramos por la zona rural, carreteras más largas, pero menos riesgo.

\- Siempre habrá riesgo – acotó Puck – si rodeamos todo, demoraremos más, y apuesto que la gasolina en este momento es limitada, no creo que haya mucho más en los grifos, están casi todos vandalizados, de los pocos que he visto.

\- Podemos pasar un par de días aquí, pero debemos movernos – añadió Quinn – siempre podrían cercarnos una multitud o consumir todos nuestros recursos por más que estemos racionando todo en estos momentos.

Ufff las preocupaciones eran muchas, la necesidad de avanzar era imperativa, su seguridad dependía de ello, aparte que sin poder comunicarse y así, estaban en la nada, eso era preocupante.

Ellos siguieron discutiendo un par de horas más sin llegar realmente a nada, acordando que se quedarían un par de días a reponer fuerzas, antes de salir, el camión siempre cargado con todos los bolsos por si necesitaban salir de prisa.

Menos mal eso no ocurrió, dos días después se pusieron en ruta siempre hacia el norte. Puck conduciendo y Mike a su lado, el resto en la tolva.

\- Inn – decía Beth cogiendo su carita, ella le hacía caritas graciosas para hacerla reír.

\- Me pregunto – dijo Rachel – porque no llama mamá o pide por Shelby - al costado de Quinn, sentada a su costado.

\- Mami cielo – contestó Beth seria, eso hizo a todos atender a la peque.

\- ¿Qué mi amor? – preguntó Quinn un tanto descolocada

\- Mami dijo al cielo, ángel – respondió la peque con una lógica implacable – Inn o Achhh venía a mí – soltó con mucha tranquilidad, despabilando a todos.

Sucede que Shelby ya le había hablado a su pequeña sobre su partida, Beth en su momento se había enojado mucho, ella amaba a su mami, más su mami Shelby le había dicho que sería un ángel y que no podía quedarse que vendría Quinn o Rachel por ella, por eso cuándo ambas vinieron, ella se alegró mucho.

\- Mami ángel – dijo la peque señalando al cielo.

\- Sí mi amor, mami es un ángel ahora – añadió ella colocando besitos sobre su cabecita admirando lo inteligente que era su peque y eso a sus casi recién un añito cumplido, faltando un mes.

Puck y Mike se turnaron para conducir casi todo el día, sin parar tomando rutas alternas, siempre hacia el norte, esperando ahí encontrar refugio y consuelo.

Ya casi entrada la noche, ellos pararon cerca de una casa que parecía abandonada a pasar la noche allí, escondiendo el carro en el bosque para que nadie lo robe, desempacando un par de bolsos cerca a la casa.

…

Quinn en un descuido bajó queriendo observar si la zona era segura o no, descuidando su costado, sólo siendo alertada cuándo alguien saltó a por ella.

\- No, no ¡ – gritaba ella desde el suelo peleando con este chico, que podría tener sus quince años talvez – suéltame, suéltame – pedía ella golpeándolo, ganando la pelea y golpeando su rostro repetidamente hasta que no se movió más.

Viendo ella negro, cuándo apareció otro sujeto que la golpeó desde atrás, desmayándose, lo último que escucharía…

\- Eh maldito, voltea – decía Rachel antes de volarle la cabeza a este ente con un disparo, con el ruido del mismo alertando a varios otros que salieron de la casa – mierda, ayuda¡ - gritó ella.

Saliendo más entes de varias direcciones y sus amigos, disparando a otras y golpeando a otros con lo que tenían a la mano, bates, barras de acero, Puck escondido con su peque, incapaz de poder ayudarles para no exponer a Beth a quién trató de calmar lo más que pudo para que no hiciera bulla y con la otra mano, la pistola desenfundada por si venían a por él, con el número de balas contadas, suplicando que fuera suficiente.

Se sentía cómo un cobarde por no poder ayudar a Quinn, pero no podía exponerse o pondría en riesgo a su niña, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría él o Quinn.

Resultó al final que ese paraje que habían elegido, había sido un error, hubo muchos patanes, algunos ladrones que se robaron el carro al verlos peleando con los entes, menos mal los bolsos estaban en el suelo, al menos la mitad de ellos. Puck en su lugar en el piso maldiciendo por todo, cobijando a su nena que temblaba de miedo o talvez de frío.

Así pasó su noche, escuchando a sus amigos pelear y llamar por Quinn que yacía en el piso sin moverse, y él calmando y cobijando a su peque.

Todos sus amigos tenían en mente que Beth era primero, así que, por eso, ellos estaban más calmados porque Puck la tuviera y con esa calma en el pecho, dispararon y pelearon casi toda la noche, teniendo mucho cuidado de ser mordidos o arañados.

Rachel en mitad de la pelea, arrastró a Quinn a la casa, a una esquina para poder cuidar a que un ente no la mordiera o le diera casa.

\- Mierda Quinn – susurró, dándose cuenta que Quinn estaba desmayada. Alegrándose mucho de que sólo fuera eso y que no haya nada roto en ella.

Pasaron varias horas más hasta que todo se calmó, hubo silencio y eso era mucho más escalofriante que la bulla misma. Todos se mantuvieron callados, esperando que todo haya acabado y así fue hasta la madrugada.

\- Eh – susurró Quinn – hola – ella medio adormilada susurró, recostada en el regazo de Rachel quién estaba recostada sobre una pared.

\- Mierda Quinn – volvió a decir ella ya más aliviada, abrazándola fuerte y besando su carita muchas veces – no lo hagas de nuevo – le pidió media llorosa y muy asustada – ten más cuidado – pidió y Quinn no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y asentir notando que le dolía mucho la nuca – auuuuuu – soltó ella dolorida.

\- Shhh Shhh, tranquila – pidió Rachel – uno de ellos te golpeó muy fuerte noqueándote, no muevas mucho la cabeza, te va a doler un par de días – añadió.

Y Quinn le agradeció diciendo – tendré más cuidado por mi bebé y por ti – le dijo mirándole de muy de cerca. Ambas perdidas en la mirada de la otra, sumergidas en una bruma compartida, sólo siendo rota por los gritos de Puck y de Beth – Quinn ¡ - gritaba él – Inn ¡ - gritaba ella desde los brazos de su papi.

Rachel le ayudó a pararse aún aturdida por el golpe.

\- Con cuidado Puck, le han pegado en la nuca – dijo Rachel mirándole y él lo hizo con sumo cuidado, pasándole a su bebé que pedía por ella preocupada.

\- Awww mi amor – decía ella cargando a su nena – tranquila mi bebé, te amo, estoy bien mi amor – le decía ente besos, Beth sólo se engreía más apretando más a su "Inn" no queriéndola dejarla ir.

\- Joder Quinn, me has dado un tremendo susto – dijo él antes de besar su cabecita e ir a buscar al resto de sus amigos, quienes al escucharlos interactuar iban saliendo de distintas zonas del bosque y de detrás de la casa, no quedando ni un solo ente para ese entonces, sólo los muchachos, exhaustos y sucios, pero todos a salvo, menos mal, muy agradecidos con la vida por seguir todos juntos, aún con medio equipaje y sin carro, pero todos bien.


	5. Todos juntos

Capítulo V: Todos juntos 

\- Estamos bien, estaremos bien – decía Puck dándole ánimos a todos que estaban sentados en el porche de esa casa, medio sucios y exhaustos por pelear toda la noche, medio hambrientos, al repartir las reservas que quedaban entre todos, racionándoles, excepto la peque que sí comía sus porciones desde el regazo de su "Inn" encantada de tenerla.

\- Sólo tenemos que seguir camino hacia el norte, ya encontraremos otra movilidad, mientras estemos juntos, todo estará bien – decía Finn también.

\- Bien – repetía la peque haciendo reír a todos con lo adorable que era.

Ellos desayunaron y después se echaron a caminar con los bolsos que le quedaban al hombro caminando entre el bosque ignorando las rutas transitadas a fin de no encontrarse con alguien, Puck y Quinn se turnaban cargando a su peque, ella muy divertida de ir en los hombros de Puck, mirando todo desde arriba, maravillándose por todo, riendo cuándo una mariposa volaba cerca de ella.

Una bebé muy feliz, así debía ser.

Ellos caminaron casi por medio día llegando a una granja, todos aprendiendo lo ocurrido anteriormente fueron precavidos en acercarse, Quinn se quedó junto a Santana y a Rachel para proteger a Beth escondidas en el bosque, los demás se fueron a inspeccionar el galpón y la casa con mucha precaución, para no encontrar sorpresas que puedan dañarlos.

Felizmente la casa estaba deshabitada, dos cadáveres en la estancia, un pequeño camión en el garaje con poca gasolina, pero lo necesario para seguir adelante, los chicos cargaron todo lo que encontraron de comida, ropa, y herramientas que puedan usar para defenderse, pasándole la voz a los demás que subieron en la tolva nuevamente y hacia el norte, a fin de encontrar refugio y salvación.

Puck condujo por más de cuatro horas, hasta que encontró una minivan mudándose entonces a él, cambiando de carro, y con todas las cosas ahí, tomando la gasolina de esta, empezó a conducir nuevamente siempre hacia el norte, intercalando lugar con Mike, descansando ambos para seguir lo más que puedan, recolectando gasolina cada que veían un auto abandonado o un grifo del cuál pudieran sacar la gasolina, muy alertas porque si bien veían personas también de prisa que parecían normales, el riesgo de que podrían estar infectados era enorme.

La nena se portó muy bien, siendo engreída por todos, que le cantaban y jugaban con ella, engriéndola demás cada que ponía un puchero recordando a su mami Shelby.

\- Está bien extrañarla amor – le había dicho Quinn cargándola pasando su mano arriba y abajo sobre la espaldita de su bebé – ella es un ángel ahora y nos cuida desde el cielo, amor – le decía regalándole besos junto a Rachel que le cantaba, su voz muy parecida a la de su madre.

Así contenían a la peque y de paso a Rachel también que había perdido a su madre, Quinn entrelazando su mano a la de ella, dándole contención.

Muchos cadáveres se veían en las calles a medida que avanzaban, Puck muy precavido y alerta al ver a oro carro o persona en las calles, a fin de que no le pase otra vez lo que le había ocurrido antes.

\- El objetivo es sobrevivir todos juntos – se decía a sí mismo – de lo que se trate el "virus 2012" se encargarán los doctores – se repetía mirando por el espejo retrovisor a su pequeña junto a Quinn y Rachel, alegrándose internamente de lo hermosa pareja que eran y ellas ni cuenta se habían dado.

Gracias a todo lo que es bueno, todos seguían juntos y siempre que así fuera, ellos estarían bien.

Puck siguió conduciendo, llegada la noche se intercalaba Finn con todos los ojos alerta hacia todas las direcciones por si veían algo o alguien sospechoso. Nuevamente muchos cadáveres de paso, mucho crimen, uno que otro patán que creía hacerse el vivo robando a los muertos.

El nervio¡

¿Tipos muy desagradables? o ¿supervivientes?, bajo las condiciones reinantes era difícil de decidir, más robar comida o gasolina, lo que les ayude a seguir, era una cosa, robar celulares, iPod, joyas, no tenía sentido.

El nervio suyo¡

Ellos totalmente exhaustos a punto de llegar a destino, un día talvez máximo de recorrido, decidieron parar a descansar, aunque sea un par de horas en una casa alejada en la parte rural, intercalándose, unos durmiendo, otros vigilando y otros repartiendo los recursos que tenían, a fin de que cada uno coma no lo suficiente, ya que no tenían los recursos suficientes, pero sí algo, lo necesario para engañar al estómago. Beth nuevamente su ración completa, muy agradecida Quinn que Finn halla podido salvar el bolso de la bebé y su comida que se encontraba ahí.

Puck exhausto incapaz de conducir al igual que Mike por las mismas horas al volante, Rachel tomó la batuta junto a Brittany, el resto protegiendo a Beth, y haciendo de vigías mirando hacia todas las direcciones no deteniéndose por nadie que pidiera aventón ya que había un riesgo muy alto que pudiera ser una trampa, tal cuál le robaron el camión anterior.

Osea sí, tal vez ellos se hubieran detenido y ayudado dadas otras circunstancias, con Beth en el vehículo, la opción a detenerse era nula, su supervivencia y la de ellos, era la principal prioridad.

…

Pasadas las tres de la tarde, mucho más al norte desde su huida inicial, y casi a punto de llegar a destino, de dónde se encontraban los refugios, el carro colapsó, la sobre exigencia del motor lo provocó, cosa que se veía venir ya que habían estado conduciendo al límite de todo.

Ellos decidieron caminar desde ahí, muy alertas, ya con sólo dos bolsos sobre el hombro, sin comida para ellos, y un poco para la bebé.

La primera hora, la segunda, todo bien, todo tranquilo, a la tercera, problemas.

Ahí delante de ellos, habrían talvez unas quince personas atacándose entre sí, usado múltiples herramientas, martillos, cadenas, fuego, etc, una pelea tremenda, dónde se vieron incluidos ellos al ser vistos por uno de estos entes.

\- Rachel – le susurró Quinn

\- ¿Quinn? – preguntó ella asustada al ver que uno de ellos corría en su dirección.

\- Hay un carro al fondo – le susurró indicándole – coge a Beth y sal de aquí – le ordenó lo último, corriendo hacia uno de estos entes que casi había alcanzado a su Rachel.

Quinn con una barra de metal en mano peleando con ellos

\- Corre ¡ - gritó Puck agarrándose a golpes con otro de ellos, a la par que Finn se cargaba uno de un disparo y Mike hacía lo propio con otro que quería coger a Tina.

\- Rachel corre ¡ – había gritado Tina cogiendo su mano a Rachel que cargaba a Beth corriendo hacia el carro, la bebé asustada por no saber qué pasaba y por qué tanta agitación, apretando sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Rachel.

\- Debíamos estar juntos – decía Rachel en la seguridad del carro

Santana y Brittany limpiaron el camino para Rachel y Tina derribando a algunos de estos entes, esta vez unos mayores de edad, cerca a cincuenta años y otro un joven de diecisiete años.

Rachel a regañadientes enojada por no poder quedarse a proteger a Quinn tuvo que salir pitando de ahí, con ayuda de Santana que con unos ganchos pudo forzar la ignición del motor y salir de ahí manejando hacia el norte, también ella sintiéndose frustrada por no poder ayudar a su mejor amiga, al tener que salir huyendo de ahí, por la seguridad de Beth.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡ - gritaba enojada golpeando el volante mientras manejaba

\- Rach ellos nos van a alcanzar - decía Brittany tratando de consolarla, todos muy asustados para creerlo. Beth muy asustada por no saber qué pasaba.

Ellas a medida que manejaban también iban encontrando más cadáveres, más violencia en las calles, por eso no podían parar.

\- Debíamos estar juntos – seguía repitiendo Rachel apesadumbrada por dejar a todos atrás.

\- Están todos los chicos y Quinn, lo van a logran Rach – decía Tina también asustada por toda la situación.

\- ¿Inn? – preguntaba Beth asustada

\- Quinn estará bien, mi vida – le decía Rachel muy protectora con ella – te lo prometo. Pinky promess – le pidió a la peque con el dedo meñique y la peque lo hizo.

\- Achhh te amo – el dijo ella

\- Te amo, más mi amor – le contestó ella abrazándola muy fuerte y besándola, cantándole para contenerla, a ella y a todos, cómo a sí misma en ese carro mientras manejaban.

Las chicas todas ellas se pusieron a cantar lo que cantaban en el coro de Glee tranquilizando a la peque. Intentando hacer lo que le quedaba de viaje tranquilizarse también, y darse fuerzas.

…

Durante más de una hora, los cuatro vieron cómo estos entes eran sumamente violentos, no quedaba nada de humanidad en ellos, había momentos en que parecía que le estaban ganando la partida, más la unión de los cuatro pudo más.

Es una cosa curiosa la supervivencia, la adrenalina, que te hace hacer cosas increíbles, seguir peleando por más que estén agotados y muy golpeados.

Casi cumplidas las dos horas, los cuatro les habían destrozado las cabezas a estos entes, siendo ese el único modo de detenerlos, ya sea de un disparo o de fuerza bruta.

Ellos, agotados y asqueados por lo que tuvieron que hacer, con la ropa empapada de suciedad y sangre, un panorama francamente horrible.

\- Mierda – decía Quinn recostada sobre el suelo completamente agotada y herida, no de rasguñas, gracias a todo, ni de mordidas, sino de golpes, magulladuras, muchos moretones evidentemente se formarían en su prístina piel, eso no le importaba después de todo. La supervivencia de su nena, lo más importante en su mente, los recuerdos de lo hablado con Rachel la noche anterior rodeando su mente.

…

Inicio de Flashback

Ellos habían parado una noche a dormir un par de horas en la oscuridad absoluta, escondidos en el bosque, unos durmiendo, otros vigilando.

Puck durmiendo con su nena sobre su pecho, muy abrazada a ella, que recientemente había tenido un cambio de ropa, un pañal más grande para su edad, no había otro, pero que ellos lo acomodaron con cintas y pasadores, una ropita un poco grande igualmente que habían remangado de la base del pie para que ella no lo arrastrara. Lo importante, era mantenerla segura, sanita y muy limpia, adaptando todo lo que encontraban a ella, ya habría tiempo para engreírla y comprarle de todo, cuándo estén a salvo.

Quinn llevó a Rachel de la mano hacia un gran roble tratando de tener un poco de intimidad, sentándose en la base de él para poder conversar, ambas cogidas de la mano.

\- A la mierda el orgullo Fabray – se repetía en su mente Quinn, no era fácil dejarlo, pero bajo esas condiciones ese "orgullo" parecía una tontería, lo importante, su vida, la de Beth y la de todos, especialmente Rachel y es con eso en mente es que ella buscó hablar con ella.

\- ¿Cómo llevas lo de tu mami? – le preguntó cogiéndola de la mano con ambas de sus manos, una sentada frente a la otra mirándose, preguntándole con mucho respeto, con empatía, con mucho sentimiento al reconocer que Shelby había sido maravillosa al cuidar y educar tan bien a una bebé tan inteligente cómo lo era Beth.

\- Me duele aquí – dijo Rachel señalándose el pecho, su corazón – supongo que eso es normal – respondió emotiva - ¿y lo de Russell? – le preguntó al reconocer también que, aunque Russell era un capullo, era el papá de Quinn

\- Él era un capullo, un cabrón – dijo Quinn y ambas asintieron – creo que me duele más lo de Shelby que lo de él – le comentó emotiva también – aunque sí me duele – añadió.

Y con eso dicho, Rachel abrazó muy fuerte a Quinn, ambas cobijándose, conteniéndose.

Separándose del abrazo, Quinn le dijo – estoy muy agradecida porque estés acá conmigo, aunque también lamento que lo estés.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella confundida con un gesto muy lindo que Quinn acarició con la yema de los dedos sonrojándose ambas.

\- Porque preferiría que estés a salvo y no escapando y con el alma en un hilo por estos entes, este virus, del que no sabemos nada – Rachel asintió atenta y cogiendo la mano de Quinn, acariciándola – pero a la vez estoy agradecida que estés aquí conmigo así podemos cuidarnos juntas y puedo mantenerte segura – muy sonrojada Quinn anunció y Rachel asintió, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, ambas suspirando por ello, sintiendo mucho por ello.

\- ¿Quinn? – le preguntó suavecito Rachel

\- Sí Rachel – le susurró mirándola una perdida en la mirada de la otra.

Y así sin más, Rachel le robó un beso, uno muy cortito pero delicioso. Uno que hizo sonrojar a Quinn y tener una gran sonrisa con las mejillas sonrojadas muy adorable.

\- Awww – se derretía Rachel cogiendo con ambas manos su carita – eres demasiado adorable Quinn – le susurró y ella asintió feliz, el beso de Rachel le había hecho muy feliz.

\- ¿Otro? – preguntó Quinn tímida y Rachel nuevamente se derritió – awww – ya que tener a Quinn frente a ella con su pelito alborotado, sonrojada y sonriente, era simplemente una delicia.

Y así le dio otro beso, esta vez uno más largo, ambas cogiendo la mejilla de la otra, ambas gimiendo durante el beso, separándose sólo para poder respirar.

Ahhh, el nervio¡

Una con la frente apoyada en la otra – me atraes mucho Rachel Barbara Berry – le susurró Quinn y Rachel el regalo esta sonrisa de megavatios que era impresionante, demasiado adorable.

Después de muchos besitos cortos, de acariciarse y simplemente poder darse el lujo de rendirse una en el abrazo de la otra Quinn le dijo – Rach, tengo miedo – le confesó.

\- ¿De qué? – se alarmó Rachel

\- De que le pase algo a Beth – confesó preocupada

\- No le va a pasar nada – dijo firmemente Rachel – no voy a permitir que le pase nada, al igual que todos en este grupo.

\- Lo sé – añadió ella – sólo estoy muy asustada, por favor, prométeme Rachel que, si pasa algo, cualquier cosa, la vas a proteger a ella y a ti, ambas son demasiado importantes para mí – cogiendo sus manos.

Rachel asintió, Beth siempre estaría segura, más el hecho de posiblemente separarse en un conflicto la asustaba y mucho.

\- Siempre la cuidaré – le contestó asintiendo frente a ella, recordando también que Shelby le había pedido hacerlo – y a ti, ambas son muy importantes para mí, pero el hecho de separarnos, me asusta.

\- También me asusta – le había confesado Quinn – pero si pasa algo, Beth debe estar segura, yo puedo alcanzarte, siempre podré alcanzarte – le prometió ella a Rachel y ella asintió.

Sellando la promesa con un beso muy esperado por ambas, un contrato, de cuidarse una a la otra hasta el final de todo, teniendo a Beth cómo prioridad.

Finn del flashback.

…

Quinn y los otros chicos descansaron un poco en el suelo de lo agotados que estaban para después levantarse y seguir su camino, esta vez sólo con las herramientas que encontraban a la mano, ya no tenían municiones para las armas, así que decidieron dejarlas y así sólo armados con cuchillos, martillos y barras de metal, siguieron su camino.

\- Beth estará bien – le decía Puck a Quinn al verla preocupada

\- Yo lo sé, ella tiene a Rachel y a Santana, Brittany y Tina, ellas cuidarán de nuestra bebé – añadió Quinn emotiva, Puck asintió, Finn y Mike también

Todos alertas por si se presentaba alguien, todos buscando con la mirada a un carro que pudieran tomar para llegar más al norte dónde ellos suponían podrían encontrar refugio y su salvación, todos ellos caminando entre el bosque lejos de la carretera.


	6. A salvo

Capítulo VI: A salvo

Advertencia: Descripciones de violencia física

Advertencia: El final

El norte

Ya entrada la noche Santana llegó a un puesto de ayuda dónde encontró doctores y militares, finalmente habían llegado al norte, sólo le había tomado diez días.

Ellas descendieron por indicación de lo doctores.

\- Vengan por favor – le indicó una amable doctora eh hicieron pasar a las cuatro chicas y a Beth a la sala de emergencia dónde a través de un dispositivo determinaron que no se encontraban enfermas.

De todas maneras, les hicieron más exámenes para determinar que se encontraban con buena salud y más allá de encontrarlas un poco deshidratadas y hambrientas, todo estaba bien, Beth se encontraba con buena salud también.

\- Oh mi bebé – exclamó el papá de Santana al verla, corriendo a abrazarla seguido de los señores Berry que envolvieron en un abrazo muy apretado a su pequeña – Rach, mi vida – dijeron ellos al ver a su Rachel si bien un tanto sucia, muy bien de salud

Judy Fabray se decepcionó y se preocupó mucho al no encontrar a su hija, más el encontrar a Beth sana y salva fue un alivio absoluto, ella la abrazó y esparció delicados besos sobre Beth – hola mi amor – le dijo

\- ¿Inn? – preguntó la peque al verla y ver que tenía el pelito como su "Inn"

\- Soy la mamá de Quinn, sí bebé – le dijo acariciándola y la peque al saber que era su mami, al igual que su mami Shelby era la de ella, se acurrucó en ella, ella era segura después de todo, reconoció la peque.

\- Mami, cielo – le dijo enseñándole un dedito al cielo, eso preocupó mucho a todos, Santana luego le contó todo lo que había pasado, de Shelby y Russell.

…

Después de debatir mucho…

\- Oh creí que Russell moriría de una enfermedad venérea y no departe del virus o de su amante – es lo que dijo Judy de todo lo que le contaron aprovechando que la bebé estaba siendo engreída por Leroy Berry – estoy muy agradecida con Shelby – añadió ella y todos asintieron sintiendo lo mismo.

Las chicas y Beth fueron conducidas por sus padres a una casa refugio dónde ellos se estaban quedando para que descansen.

Era una casa de dos pisos dónde se acomodaban los señores Berry, el papá de Santana y Judy, ahí acomodaron a las chicas y a Beth también. Y aunque estuvieran todos juntos apretados, ninguno se quejaba, estaban acompañados de la familia y tenían mucho amor para dar, un techo sobre su cabeza y abundante comida, así como salud, eso era lo importante.

Los señores Berry le dijeron a las chicas que Sue Silvester junto a Artie, Mercedes y Sam habían llegado el día anterior y que se encontraban en otra área más alejada, pero que estaban todos bien, más allá de algunos golpes sin importancia. Y que Kurt con Blaine se encontraban en New York junto a sus padres en otro refugio.

\- ¿Qué se sabe sobre el virus, papá? – le preguntó Rachel

\- Se sabe muy poco amor – le dijo su padre y le contó básicamente lo que le había dicho Sue el primer día aparte de – el virus ha infectado la parte sur del país, no se sabe su origen, pero sí se está diseñando una cura, va por buen camino, aunque podría demorar un poco, al final se va a encontrar. Este virus sólo está en este país, se está estudiando mucho y se tiene ayuda internacional, tengo esperanza que pronto se encontrará una vacuna – dijo muy positivo.

A la par que informaron a los militares dónde se podrían encontrar Quinn, Finn, Puck y Mike.

Ellos enviaron ayuda por sus muchachos y su niña, llamaron también a los padres de los chicos que se encontraban en otra área para decirles que sus hijos estaban bien y a salvo por el momento y que la ayuda había sido enviada.

…

Finn, Mike, Puck y Quinn siguieron caminando sin poder habido encontrar otro medio de transporte, se cruzaron con un par de entes que los agotaron y lastimaron físicamente pero que no los infectaron.

\- No podemos seguir así – dijo Quinn agotada y muy golpeada – estoy apaleada y me siento cómo si hubiera bajado las escaleras rodando.

\- Lo sé – acotó Puck – pero ya estamos cerca, podremos hacerlo – decía tratando de elevar el entusiasmo en las personas.

Finn y Mike estaban agotados también. Todos esperando que la pesadilla acabase y que tuviera un buen final.

…

Cerca a las dos de la madrugada, ellos caminando sólo porque sí, totalmente exhaustos encontraron dos tipos infectados, dos entes que se le fueron encima, ambos con herramientas en cada lado, uno de ellos se le abalanzó a Quinn golpeando con su martillo la pierna de Quinn fracturándole con un golpe sólido.

Ella gritó – ahhhhhhh¡ – por el intenso dolor que sintió alertando a Finn – el siguiente golpe fue hacia su cabeza, noqueándole.

Finn fue a por ella, a ayudarle, recibiendo un martillazo en el brazo, quebrándole.

Y a pesar de todo esto, Finn pudo detenerle con ayuda de Mike. El otro ente se le fue encima a Puck quién al no tener nada en las manos para defenderse cogió una roca y dándole a la cabeza, este ente se detuvo un momento, vacilación que ayudó a Puck para echársele encima inmovilizándole con su peso, con ayuda de sus amigos, le frenaron, destrozándole la cabeza.

Más el daño estaba hecho, Quinn estaba inconsciente y con una fractura muy visible en su pierna derecha, sin contar que Finn también tenía un brazo roto.

\- Mierda – dijo Mike en el piso exhausto al ver a Quinn, a Finn, a Puck y a él mismo – no puedo más – añadió.

Puck también estaba muy exhausto, muy agotado física y mentalmente, movido sólo por el deseo de ver a su bebé Beth sanita y saludable, a por una sonrisa suya, una caricia suya.

Él se sentó en el piso junto a Quinn, muy preocupado por ella, por la mamá de su hija, por su mejor amiga, le acarició el rostro, le tocó la herida que empezaba a sangrar y que él estaba muy seguro le pondría un gran chichón allí, cerca a la cien a dos centímetros del ojo izquierdo.

\- Sí sólo hubiera sido dos centímetros hacia abajo y a la izquierda en la cien, ella estaría muerta – dijo y sus amigos se preocuparon también.

\- Descansaremos un poco, en lo que se levanta Quinn, y luego seguiremos – dijo Finn decidido sentado en el piso – aunque esté exhausto no me van a matar esos entes, me niego a morir así – soltó enojado y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, habían luchado mucho para llegar dónde estaban, no iban a morir así, ninguno de ellos.

Una hora estuvieron tendidos, alertas por si pasaba algo, rogando a que no fuera así, ya que no podrían defenderse por su mismo agotamiento y cuerpo magullado, todos habían recibido fuertes golpes en todo el cuerpo, Quinn había sido la que se llevó peor parte junto a Finn y sin embargo no estaban infectados. Ellos se habían preocupado mucho y asegurado de ello.

…

Pasada media hora de allí, ellos escucharon ruidos de carros y unos entes corriendo hacia ellos, pensando que era el final, Puck se levantó, Finn y Mike también dispuestos a proteger a Quinn y a pelear lo que hiciera falta, sólo para ver asombrados que estos entes que corrían hacia ellos eran fulminados por los disparos de un camión militar.

\- Chicos, es su día de suerte – había dicho uno de ellos, ayudándoles a subir.

Ellos se dieron cuenta que ahí venían tres chicos más y una mujer, uno de los chicos sin una mano, muy vendado – uno de ellos le mordió, así que con un machete le cortamos la mano – dijo la mujer. Puck asintió, ella había impedido que su amigo se transformara, aún no sabía el trasfondo, pero el chico iba a estar bien, se iba a recuperar y eso era lo importante.

Y así, en la madrugada un grupo de militares los rescataron a ellos y unos más, haciéndoles en el camión el test con una máquina que examinaba sus ojos, para saber si estaban infectados o no, de haber estado, les hubieran disparado.

Todo checado los llevaron al refugio en el norte.

…

Finalmente, todos juntos

Ni bien llegaron y Judy se enteró de la noticia fue a ver a su hija, más el mismo proceso que tenían que hacer con los recién llegados, los estudios, al igual que les hicieron a las chicas antes, demoraron todo.

Ellos llegaron aproximadamente a las 6am, los estudios y exámenes terminaron pasadas las 2pm.

Por fin todos habían llegado al norte con salud, Quinn y Finn entraron en cirugía por su fractura, ellos estarían bien a la larga y eso era todo un éxito.

Sus amigos y padres se enteraron de su llegada, y fueron a verlos cuándo se les fue permitido, regocijándose todos con la compañía del otro.

Quinn y Finn se quedarían en enfermería por su cirugía, el resto fue libre de irse a otra casa de acogida, dónde se encontraban sus padres.

Es en la sala de enfermería que Quinn pudo encontrarse con su mamá, su hija y su Rachel.

Ella no pudo contenerse y se echó a llorar, su madre también, pero esta vez de felicidad al verla y no de desasosiego.

Su mamá se quedó un par de horas, luego cuándo ella salió, entró Rachel con su hija…

\- Inn – pidió la peque estirando sus bracitos para que la pongan con ella.

\- Awww – se derritió Quinn al ver a su niña en un mono de leoncito y estiró sus brazos también para cogerla, Rachel las acercó maravillándose al verlas juntas, al presenciar tanto amor.

\- Inn – volvió a decir la peque mientras la abrazaba fuertemente al igual que hacía Quinn oliendo ese olor de bebé qué es único, insuperable. Un momento bellísimo.

\- Hola mi amor – le susurró Quinn besando la carita de su bebé, misma que desde el regazo de ella vió su pierna en un yeso y un chichón en al cabeza de su "Inn", tocándole suavecito – yaya Inn – le dijo sabiamente

\- Sí mi amor es una yaya, pero ya me voy a recuperar mi amor – le contestó Quinn a su peque. Rachel observaba todo muy emocionada y con sentimientos encontrados de que Quinn esté herida y a la vez esté junto a ella.

Judy Fabray entró llevándose a Beth para un helado con Puck, mientras dejaba a las dos chicas hablar un momento, ya regresarían después ambas en breve momento. Al menos esa fue la escusa que la logró separar de su "inn"

Para Beth era "Inn" y "Noa" en vez de papá y mamá, y ambos estaban de acuerdo, ellos habían recuperado a su hija después de una tragedia, eso era lo importante, ya si más adelante Beth decidía que eran papá y mamá, eso estaría bien, aunque siempre tendría a su mami Shelby y ellos estaban dispuestos a que no la olvide, ella siempre sería su mami. Así debía ser.

Más Judy igual lo intentó presentándose cómo su abuela - ¿Abu? – había preguntado la peque y ella había llorado de felicidad al oírlo, muy agradecida de tener esta oportunidad con su niña.

\- Sí mi amor, soy abu – le decía esparciendo besitos en su nariz y otros ruidosos en su mejilla haciéndola reír a su nieta en un traje de leoncito, toda una miniatura de Quinn, demasiado adorable la peque.

Y los señores Berry se presentaban de la misma manera, cómo "sus abuelos" ya que no podían ignorar el amor que se veía en el mirar de su hija y de Quinn. Ellos estaban muy seguros que así terminarían ambas juntas y con la peque por tanto ellos también eran "los abuelos".

\- Abu – decía con alegría la peque estirando sus bracitos al aire – muchos abus – decía entre risas muy alegre por las atenciones que recibía. Ella estaba muy feliz – muchos abus – repitió.

…

En el otro lado, Quinn estaba en la sala de enfermería hechada en una cama con la pierna enyesada, una venda en la cabeza, y un gran chichón así cómo muchos moretones que Rachel vió al observarla detenidamente.

\- Eres una imprudente – fue lo primero que le dijo Rachel golpeando muy suave su hombro.

\- Auuuu – respondió Quinn adorablemente

\- No "Auuuu" a mí Quinn Fabray – le respondió ella seria - ¿sabes cuán enojada estoy en este momento? – le preguntó muy de cerca con los brazos en jarra, Quinn asintió haciendo un adorable puchero.

\- Ufff – bufó Rachel – no seas adorable conmigo – le dijo, pero ahora más suavecito – me he preocupado mucho, no te vuelves a alejar así de mí, ¿entiendes? – señalándole con la mano. Quinn asintió aún con su adorable puchero.

Rachel volteó sus ojos juguetonamente y con Quinn riendo adorablemente, ella sólo tenía una opción para hacer… besar a "su Quinn" y así lo hizo, cogió su carita con ambas manos y mordió suavemente ese delicioso puchero que tanto el atraía, haciendo suspirar a su Quinn, para después reclamar esa boquita que tanto había extrañado provocando esos ruiditos que tanto ansiaba y de la cual ya se había enamorado.

Sí, ella estaba enamorada y ya lo había asumida, ahora sólo estaba pensando en cómo decírselo a Quinn para que no se asuste hasta qué…

\- Te amo – le había susurrado Quinn sobre sus labios, Rachel se separó de sopetón y mirándole preguntó - ¿Qué?

\- Qué te amo – le volvió a decir muy tranquila, Rachel observándola y al monitor que media el corazón de Quinn que se había alterado por la actividad previa.

\- Eso no se vale – replicó ella adorablemente sentándose en la silla junto a Quinn, tomando su manita.

\- ¿Ah? – dijo ella confundida.

\- Pues eso, Quinn Fabray, qué yo te lo iba a decir primero… - eh iba a continuar, pero Quinn se echó a reír adorablemente y Rachel volvió a derretirse por ella volviendo a besarla, apasionadamente y al final dulcemente, pequeños besos, para que Quinn recupere la respiración y para que su corazón se tranquilice, Rachel guiñándole un ojito al ver el monitor.

\- Listilla – susurró Quinn muy feliz, en lo que entró su peque cargada por su abu Leroy acompañada de Hiram y Judy, sus otros abus.

\- Eh yo también beso – dijo la peque haciendo sonrojar a ambas chicas y carcajear a los abuelos y a sus amigos que venían más atrás.

\- Finalmente – exclamó dramáticamente Santana haciendo carcajear a las chicas también.

Es cierto que se habían demorado mucho, pero finalmente lo habían hecho, se habían reunido y sólo se necesito la casi extinción de todo el país para que Quinn deje atrás el "orgullo Fabray" y se decida ser feliz.

…

Todos ellos y los que fueron llegando después, así cómo las personas que rescataron estuvieron en ese refugio y en otros que hicieron los militares, por un espacio de tres meses, después de este tiempo el misterioso virus tal cómo llegó, desapareció.

Sí se hizo estudios y se recaudó la sepa de este virus, la sociedad no lo supo.

Públicamente, la vacuna aún sigue en desarrollo, ningún caso exitoso hasta le momento. Y cuando lo iban a probar este virus desapareció, así que si se experimentó también quedó en silencio.

Murieron cientos de miles de personas, a todas se les dio un respetuoso adiós, un funeral adecuado, tal cómo debía ser, tal cómo despides a un ser querido.

Ningún miembro del Glee murió, alguno de sus padres sí, cómo Shelby, Russell, el tío de Mike. Ellos sin embargo fueron golpeados múltiples veces, aún así sobrevivieron sólo siendo familia, todos juntos hasta el final, de otra manera no habría podido ser, con magulladuras, un brazo roto, contusiones, una pierna rota por la cuál Quinn tendría que usar muletas o silla de ruedas por un tiempo.

Ellos sobrevivieron, y eso era lo principal, Beth sobrevivió, eso fue lo más importante. Quinn y Rachel tardíamente reconocieron que habían caído en el amor una por otra.

\- Finalmente – exclamó dramáticamente Santana otra vez.

…

El final

\- Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje, nos leemos en la próxima aventura.


End file.
